1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method of a multiple cylinder internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method of a multiple cylinder internal combustion engine, that are capable of executing external EGR that circulates exhaust gas in an exhaust passage to an intake passage.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the amount of NOx that is produced can be suppressed by reducing the combustion rate and combustion temperature by executing external EGR. It is also known that, in an internal combustion engine provided with a catalyst, for example, air-fuel ratio feedback control to bring the air-fuel ratio of the air-fuel mixture, and thus the exhaust gas, close to a predetermined target air-fuel ratio is performed in order to efficiently purify the toxic components in the exhaust gas with the catalyst.